houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion Civil War - Special Operations
SPECIAL OPERATIONS This page is for Special Operations completed or available in House and Dominion Civil War. Requirements not met Available >Cloaked Tracking 06 House: Helios Environment: Space Type: Cloaked ship Send cloaked ships to assist in tracking pirates to their bases. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results: >Combat SAR 02 Requirements not met (This is a good thing) House: Helios Environment: Space Type: Cloaked ship Some ships and their crews are MIA after recent fighting. Assign cloaked ships to speed recovery of teleport capsules. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results: >Ghost Recon 07 House: Helios / J-D Environment: Ground Type: Recon Team, Commando, or Marine Knights Errant have provided information on stolen resources valuable to Helios allies. Keep them to strengthen your warchest, or turn them over to Helios. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results: >Secure Additional Camo systems 02 House: Helios / J-D Environment: Ground Type: Recon Team Helios has provided data on a site that should have new holographic camoflage set aside for use by Light Recon Power Armor. Raid the facility and make off with the camo systems to upgrade your House commando teams. Deployment Time: 1 week on site >Secure Heavy Carrier specs (2 of ?) House: Ber'helum / Nirium(RH) / Helios Environment: Ground / Station Type: Recon Team You've located sites where production data on the new Heavy Carrier should be located. Infiltrate one of the sites and recover as much data as possible. Due to anticipated intrusion countermeasures this mission is restricted to Recon elements only. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results: >Helios Privateers 04 House: Helios Environment: Space Type: Privateer / Convoy Raiding The war of words between Helios and Bonrah is increasing. Strike at convoys within the borders of House Bonrah itself to stirr up dissent. Results: >Advanced Convoy Raiding 2B House: Ber'helum Environment: Space Type: Convoy Raiding Intelligence has come in from House Ber'helum. They believe raiding ships from Nasidum have managed to intercept a number of convoys between Iratar and Che'len. Nasidum may now have a stockpile of Iratar siege weaponry and they're attempting to expand it. Ber'helum is prepared to provide a gravity well generator if your House can assemble a powerful raiding fleet and an experienced commander to lead it. Intercept Che'len convoys before Nasidum does, or ambush Nasidum units after they've stolen the weaponry. Deployment Time: 14 days to target zone, 1 week on site Results: In progress... Mission extended. >Aries Shield Convoy Raiding 02 House: Nirium (RH) Environment: Space Type: Convoy Raiding Aries continues to operate out of some Houses and they're still making money despite their losses. Target Convoys carrying advanced shield tech. Few Houses can produce Terran "surface shields" but Aries can. Deployment Time: 1 week on site >Aries Energy Weapon Convoy Raiding 02 House: Nirium (RH) Environment: Space Type: Convoy Raiding Aries continues to operate out of some Houses. Target Convoys carrying advanced energy weapons including pulse cannon arrays. DHI still can't produce these. Deployment Time: 1 week on site >Aries Munitions Convoy Raiding 01 House: Nirium (RH) Environment: Space Type: Convoy Raiding Aries continues to operate out of some Houses. Target Convoys carrying munitions like missiles, advanced torpedoes, drones and interceptor systems. Deployment Time: 1 week on site ////////////////////////////////////////////// PAGE BREAK ///////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////// PAGE BREAK ///////////////////////////////////////////////// Completed >Cloaked Tracking 01 House: Helios Environment: Space Type: Cloaked ship Helios and it's supporters are plagued by attacks from Bonrah backed pirates and privateers. Send cloaked ships to assist in tracking them to their bases. Deployment Time: 9 days to target zone + 4-7 days on site 57, 62 Results: Silent hunters were unable to locate a base but were able to narrow down a number of preferred routes used by pirates which should make future missions easier. >Cloaked Tracking 02 House: Helios Environment: Space Type: Cloaked ship Renew attempts to find pirate bases aligned with Bonrah Deployment Time: 1 week on site 77, 56 Results: One of your silent hunters has located a base being used by Bonrah aligned pirates. There is a small chance that their FTL signatures may have been detected. >Cloaked Tracking 03 House: Helios Environment: Space Type: Cloaked ship Attempt to find additional pirate bases aligned with House Bonrah. Deployment Time: 1 week on site 4, 20 (d20) Results: FTL signatures from one of your silent hunters was detected, spooking a group of pirates into dropping to sublight and shooting until they were certain they weren't being followed any more. One of your ships took damage as a result and is under repair. Despite this the second ship managed to follow them to another base. >Cloaked Tracking 04 House: Helios Environment: Space Type: Cloaked ship Shadow resupply efforts between pirate bases and House Bonrah. While Helios knows Bonrah is behind attacks on their allies they lack proof. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results:80 Your remaining Silent Hunter spent several days following transport ships between bases and watching equipment transfers. It took time to find a set of transfers that could solidly link Bonrah to some of the pirate groups but they found one. Helios appreciates your efforts and promise it will be of help to them. >Cloaked Tracking 05 House: Helios Environment: Space Type: Cloaked ship Shadow resupply efforts between pirate bases and House Bonrah. While Helios knows Bonrah is behind attacks on their allies they lack proof. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results:97 You've not only located evidence useful to Helios but a pirate base ripe for conquest. Helios is prepared to offer a bounty for it's capture or destruction. >Ghost Recon 01 House: Helios Environment: Ground Type: Recon Team Helios has many enemies, some they know of but cant touch personally. Send a Recon team to sabotage an enemy base. Deployment Time: 9 days to target zone, 2 days on site 44, 99 Results: Recon team set off hidden security sensors that appear to have been placed to avoid detection by suit sensors. Commando and marine teams were deployed to assist in mission completion and extraction. Target computer systems were destroyed to reduce the chance of records of intrusion being recovered. Remainder of the facility was then destroyed with incendiaries. >Ghost Recon 02 House: Helios Environment: Ground Type: Recon Team A Helios operative has been captured. Send a Recon team to destroy any intel that may have fallen into enemy hands. The captured operative must be recovered or killed. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results: Your Recon team has successfully completed their mission, destroying intel and rescuing the operative. This is fortunate as the insertion vehicle that would have been for rescue by the marines was detected and forced to flee. 86 36 >Ghost Recon 03 House: Helios Environment: Ground Type: Recon Team Sabotage an armor production facility forcing a temporary shut down. Deployment Time: 1 week on site >Unlocks: Secure additional camo systems Results: Recon team performed adequately, causing minor damage that led to an emergency shut down. Subroutines were loaded into parts of the factory computer systems that will give false readouts and require extensive checks before it can be made operational again. Commando team created a distration elsewhere on the planet allowing easier exfiltration by the Recon team. Helios is pleased that the facility was shut down without requiring its destruction. They're hoping one of their allied Houses will now be able to defeat the House controlling it more easily and eventually capture it. >Ghost Recon 04 House: Helios Environment: Ground Type: Recon Team A minor House has unofficially sided with Bonrah. Steal or destroy one of their SP Torpedo stockpiles before Bonrah can acquire them. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results:Your Recon team does their job like the professionals they are, finding the stockpile and shutting down security to clear a path for the follow up extraction. Things begin to turn as the Commando team arrives. Part of the garrison assigned to the base realises something out of the ordinary is going on and the Commando team ends up in a firefight for most of the mission. While accomplished without many casualties the fighting means there isn't time to extract all of the torpedoes. Special demolition charges provided by Helios for the mission are used to sabotage the remaining warheads then collapse the structure above the ammo dump. LST's provide extraction for the teams and the captured torpedoes, reaching the Silent Hunters. Attack corvette squadrons begin to pursue, causing damage to both ships before they escape. 1 of the Silent hunters is out of operations for repairs for the next week. 240 SP Torpedoes recovered! >Ghost Recon 05 House: Helios Environment: Ground Type: Recon Team, Commando, or Marine What is believed to be an uprising backed by House Nasidum is taking place on an allied world. Send in a team to disable tanks in an enemy motor pool before they can be deployed. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results: 80, 72 The Commando team and Marines have successfully completed their objectives, disabling or in a few cases destroying enemy held tanks. They were soon abandoned by local rebels as Helios ground forces moved in to take advantage of the lack of tank reserves. >Ghost Recon 06 House: Helios Environment: Ground Type: Recon Team Former Knights Errant fleets have gone into hiding. Some may be more willing to work with you or Helios. Meet their contact and extract if necessary. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results: 83 After making contact the Knights Errant were pleased to learn what House your team was from and that some of their fellows found safety on Rioja. They've made 3 Battalions of Marines and their transports available to your fleet until they can find a place to relocate to. >Combat SAR 01 House: Helios Environment: Space Type: Cloaked ship Some ships and their crews are MIA after recent fighting. Assign cloaked ships to speed recovery of teleport capsules. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results:71 The addition of a cloaked ship to search and recovery efforts have enabled the fleet to rescue several downed crews that would certainly have been captured or arrested as pirates. >Secure additional camo systems 01 House: Helios / J-D Environment: Ground Type: Recon Team Helios has provided data on a site that should have new holographic camouflage set aside for use by Light Recon Power Armor. Raid the facility and make off with the camo systems to upgrade your House Commando teams. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results:69,78 It seems the base was prepared to repel recon troops. Your people have run into such problems before and while it would have taken longer they would have been able to get through on their own. The addition of the camo team meant that they had the numbers to get the job done even more quickly. Enough camo systems were secured to equip 6 people, ideally letting you outfit a pair of 3 man teams. >Secure Heavy Carrier specs (1 of ?) House: Ber'helum / Nirium(RH) / Helios Environment: Ground / Station Type: Recon Team You've located sites where production data on the new Heavy Carrier should be located. Infiltrate one of the sites and recover as much data as possible. Due to anticipated intrusion countermeasures this mission is restricted to Recon elements only. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results: You don't know how they did it, but the Recon team completed their mission, recovering part of the Heavy Carrier data, and got out without being detected. Reaching their extraction they left the system via a civilian freighter they had previously planned to use. No longer needed, and unwilling to let their infiltration of an enemy system go to waste, the Silent Hunter and Commando team located and stole a small starship that should have up to date clearance codes. It should allow a team access to a House Talos facility improving the odds of a Recon team stealing additional data. You can keep it for yourself or supply it to one of your allies who may be able to make use of it for their on special forces missions. >Station Assault 01 ouse: Helios Environment: Space/Station Type: Recon Team or Marine assault Some pirate bases within the Helios sphere of influence have been located. Send a Recon Team to secure valuable inteligence or Marines to capture the base and any ships present. 19, 16 Results: Recon team successfully gained access to the base and disabled sensors and defenses allowing marines and commandos to board. Several pirate ships were captured along with data on resupply points. >Station Assault 03 House: Helios Environment: Space/Station Type: Fleet Action / Marines / Recon (optional) A well stocked pirate base within the Helios sphere of influence has been located. Attack and destroy it or infiltrate before fleet arrival to increase resources captured. Deployment Time: 1 week on site >Find Heavy Carrier specs House: Ber'helum / Nirium(RH) / Helios (Select 1) Environment: Space/Station Type: Cloaked ship & Recon Team Intel is trying to find production data on the new Heavy Carrier to find a weakness and allow reverse engineering. Infiltrate a data facility and recover info on where it might be kept. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results: 97, 30, 91 Recon teams have managed to recover data showing likely locations where the Carrier specs may be located. The second Recon team was detected, possibly by newer hidden sensors, and was forced to stage a fighting retreat out of the facility. The first team were able to assist in the evacuation but the other team has still be rendered combat ineffective. 1 killed, 2 wounded. Team 2 is out of action but their camo systems were recovered. >Helios Privateers 01 House: Helios Environment: Space Type: Privateer / Convoy Raiding The Run and your alliance has access to many older ship types ideal for raiding and easily dismissed as pirates. Send such a unit to harass enemies preparing to strike against Helios. 92, 83 Deployment Time: 10 days to target zone, 14 days on site Results: The Knights you assigned to the mission have performed as well as you would expect from people that served in your Maelstrom fleet. They've caused considerable damage in a short period of time and withdrawn with minimal losses. >Helios Privateers 02 House: Helios Environment: Space Type: Privateer / Convoy Raiding The Run and your alliance has access to many older ship types ideal for raiding and easily dismissed as pirates. Send such a unit to harass enemies preparing to strike against Helios. Bonrah has begun to step up anti-piracy efforts. Relocate, or specifically target these forces for destruction. Results: Relocated to different area >Helios Privateers 03 House: Helios Environment: Space Type: Privateer / Convoy Raiding Send a unit to harass enemies preparing to strike against Helios. Bonrah is uncertain where to direct anti-piracy efforts previously meant to target your people so for the moment raiding should be comparatively safe. Results: 74, 78 (98) Your forces did well enough that reserves were not needed for combat, though there may have been little salvage recovered without them. >Highlander Burial House: J-D / House Phobos Environment: Ground Type: Diplomatic (Sonia Reynard) Return to the Yineput system to negotiate with Baron Dante Zvonimir for high density armor. This powerful, if eccentric individual holds Walkers and similar armored vehicles in high esteem, along with those who have taken them into battle. Deployment time: 3-5 days (Depends on ship), several days on location Wrapped up a visit to the Yineput system to visit Baron Dante Zvonimir. While there you made a number of proposals that should help the slightly eccentric Baron increase sales of his advanced Gunship. Trading him stasis tech from your factories has also made it slightly easier for you to acquire materials for newer ground vehicles and power armor. Acquired armor & reduced gunship costs. >Aries Shield Convoy Raiding 01 House: Nirium (RH) Environment: Space Type: Convoy Raiding Aries continues to operate out of some Houses and they're still making money despite their losses. Target Convoys carrying advanced shield tech. Few Houses can produce Terran "surface shields" but Aries can. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results: Asses kicked, shit stolen. >Aries Energy Weapon Convoy Raiding 01 House: Nirium (RH) Environment: Space Type: Convoy Raiding Aries continues to operate out of some Houses. Target Convoys carrying advanced energy weapons including pulse cannon arrays. DHI still can't produce these. Deployment Time: 1 week on site Results: Asses kicked, shit stolen. >Che'len Convoy Raiding 01 (NO LONGER AVAILABLE) House: Nirium (RH) Environment: Space Type: Convoy Raiding Che'len is smuggling in weapons from Iratar. This valuable materiel can't be allowed to reach their fleet. Cripple transports or destroy their cargo as quickly as possible. Deployment Time: 14 days to target zone, 1 week on site >Advanced Convoy Raiding House: Nirium (RH) Environment: Space Type: Convoy Raiding Che'len is smuggling in weapons from Iratar. This valuable materiel can't be allowed to reach their fleet. Steal as much weaponry as possible and use it to fund your military expansion. Request use of the Heavy Carrier "Qlippoth" from the Home fleet. >Station Assault 02B (NO LONGER AVAILABLE) House: Helios Environment: Space/Station Type: Fleet Action A pirate base you previously discovered has been fortified preventing an easy assault. It will need to be hit with 3 or more attack squadrons. (Base has been "Secured" by Bonrah allies after driving pirates from the system.) Deployment Time: 1 week on site Player Suggested TEMPLATE >Name House: Which House this mission was issued by or would primarily benefit. Environment: Space Ground Space/Station Other? Type: What type of units would be required / what type of mission description Deployment time: (This will be filled in by TSTG depending on where missions take place or available units.) >It's Time For Some Campaigning 01 House: Asteroid Fortress Environment: Asteroid Fortress Type: Recon Team / Commando Unit / Intelligence Agents Mission: One of the many independent Asteroid Fortresses in the Run is having an election to pick a Administrator/Governor/President. The leading candidate is clearly anti Dominion and will make things harder to interact with the Fortress. The candidate in second place however would like him removed and in return promises to support Jerik-Dremine. Deployment time: ??? >Uncloaking The Dagger 01 House: Ber'Helum Environment: Ground Type: Recon Team / Commando Unit / Intelligence Agents Mission: There are infiltrators within the Ber'Helum local house intelligence branch. Ber'Helums own agents can not act without alerting the infiltrators and require outside help from a trusted allied House to capture or eliminate the infiltrators. Deployment time: ??? >Sins of The Old War 01 House: Phobos Environment: Space / Edge of Nav Hazard Type: Long Range Sensor / Scout Ships Mission: There has been sighting at the edge of Phobos space by the Nav hazard of older ships, possibly pirates or smugglers. House Phobos would like to either borrow a Long Range Sensor or for someone to scout out the Navigation Hazard for any signs who these ships belongs to or where they are based. Deployment time:??? >Nuclear Diplomacy 01 House: Binil Environment: Diplomacy / Ground Type: Baron Sonia Bethany Reynard / Diplomat Mission: Kaartinen is once again facing unrest. This time in the form of anti war protests from one of the cities that was almost nuked back when Baron Sonia first visited the planet. Sonia's presence could perhaps calm down the people and keep them from revolting and be forced to be put down the hard way if only she spoke to them. Deployment time: ??? >Get Everyone Killed 01 House: Jerik-Dremine/Any Environment: Other Type: Cloaked vessel/Black-ops tema Mission: Steal an SP production module from the terrans. Deployment time: ??? Category:Archive Category:Gameplay